Banho
by LyaraCR
Summary: Tokio Hotel - Twincest - Um título que não bate com a trama - ao menos de todo - confusa, que só serve mesmo como romance, drama, pwp... Mas que vale à pena conferir...


Nada me pertence além da trama, das cenas e etc...

---

Banho – Por Lyara C.R.

Tokio Hotel

Estavam em turnê e haviam resolvido alugar um apartamento para ficarem "bem acomodados". Era um dia de folga e cada um estava fazendo o que queria onde queria e com quem queria. Diferente dos outros, Bill estava quieto no apartamento aproveitando sua solidão. Estava curtindo uma música bem alta, meias brancas, boxer preta e regata cinza. Mais nada. Sem preocupações ou motivações para sair dalí. Do lado de fora, as luzes da cidade começavam a surgir, lindamente brilhantes. Ele só tinha tempo de observá-las quando girava. Sim, estava dançando naquela sala de piso de madeira e decoração aparentemente normal, o que o fazia sentir-se bem o suficiente, como se estivesse em casa. Sobre a mesa, havia licor de amarula, chantilly e mais algumas coisas. Não pensava em nada, a não ser na música que estava fazendo questão de repetir sempre, sem falhas ou trocas. Seu corpo não estava cansado, muito pelo contrário, parecia bem o suficiente para reinar em seu mundo dançando por uma eternidade.

Deslizou em direção à grande janela de vidro e pôde sentir-se em uma espécie de show diferente, onde não estava para cantar, e sim para mostrar-se do modo que tanto gostava, mostrar seu corpo, mostrar-se sedutor como só ele sabia ser, como só ele conhecia... Sim, aquele era um dom do qual ele privava o mundo. Era... importante demais para ser mostrado à alguém que não fosse ele próprio. Não era egoísmo, apenas... Bom, ele não sabia explicar, e não estava com cabeça para isso agora.

Precisava de algo para beber, algo como whiskey, algo forte que o derrubasse antes de sua alegria instantânea se dissipar. Foi até o que lhe parecia um bar no canto do que também lhe parecia uma sala para os convidados e alcançou uma garrafa qualquer contendo um líquido de cor âmbar. Parecia deliciosamente necessário. Sorriu. Se Tom estivesse ali tomaria sua garrafa e daria um jeito de "abaixar" seu bom humor, já que este o incomodaria.. Gostava de ver seu irmãozinho portando-se bem, sóbrio e comportado como uma princesa.

Bill gargalhou. Estava livre, ao próprio dispor ao menos por algumas horas, até que Tom voltasse e desse um jeito de arrombar sua porta para ver se estava tudo bem, se ele ainda estava vivo. Só parou de rir quando teve que se concentrar para livrar-se daquela tampa incômoda da garrafa. Ah.. Aquele cheiro forte, amadeirado e que o fazia lembrar-se de canela... Não, não era perfume.. apenas uma bebida qualquer que decerto o derrubaria.

Levou a garrafa até a boca e sorveu o líquido, tentando não se importar com o gosto forte. Queria ficar "bom" e ficaria. Mesmo sozinho, estava se divertindo como se houvessem mais quinhentas pessoas ali, ao seu lado, juntos, todos ao seu comando para sua própria graça e diversão.

Mal percebeu, mas logo o tempo passava rápido demais e sua cabeça começava a girar...

---

Tom desceu do carro alugado no estacionamento. Seu "encontro" havia sido uma droga e sim, estava frustrado, irritado. Sabia que a única coisa que conseguiria acalmá-lo, seriam as palavras do irmão, a presença do mesmo e o fato de poder cuidar dele.

Adentrou o elevador e pressionou o número do andar onde eles e o resto da banda estavam hospedados.

Décimo primeiro... Demoraria alguns muitos segundos ali dentro. Olhou à sua volta... Espelhos... Olhou-se e sentiu falta de seu gêmeo. Logo o veria. Sorriu e quando deu por si, o elevador já parava onde deveria. Era impressionante o modo que Bill sugava todas as suas atenções, todos os seus pensamentos.

Saiu do elevador e foi até a porta do "apartamento" do irmão. Bateu. Nada.. Somente o som alto mantendo-se alto. Teria que apelar para suas "técnicas especiais" e dar um jeito de abrir caminho. Pegou seu cartão magnético no bolso e tentou uma, duas, três vezes.. Nada. Bateu novamente, e com o pulso em riste, foi surpreendido pela porta destravando-se.

Franziu o cenho e adentrou o local, deparando-se com um Bill bagunçado e aparentemente exausto à meia-luz.

— Tomi...

Sussurrou e colocou uma mão parcialmente sobre o rosto. Suas vistas estavam embaçadas.

— Que merda tá acontecendo?

Indagou o mais velho antes de adentrar o aposento "organizado" do mais novo e fechar a porta com o pé.

— Nada...

Disse baixinho e riu. Aquele aroma doce e embriagante já havia chegado aos sentidos de Tom, enfeitiçando-o levemente.

— Que.. coisa! Olha pra você! Bill... O que aconteceu?

— Nada de importante Tomi.. Vem dançar comigo!

O puxou pela mão até o local onde dançava antes, suspendendo sua regata de forma à deixar sua barriga de fora, começando a dançar novamente, pegando mais uma vez a mão do mais velho, chegando perto demais na opinião de Tom. Tão perto que podia sentir o calor desprendendo do corpo do mais novo, quem estava corado, os olhinhos castanhos brilhando, olhinhos que prenderam a atenção de Tom, tanto que este só percebeu que Bill bebia novamente, quando ouviu a risada embriagada do mesmo e sua voz agora arrastada:

— Quer Tomi? Está tão bom este... — olhou para a garrafa e arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem sair da frente do mais velho e sem parar de se remexer lenta e levemente — Olha, eu não sei o que é, mas está bom.. muito...

Lambeu os lábios e Tom fechou a cara numa pura expressão de desagrado. Tomou a garrafa das mãozinhas de Bill, quem reclamou por alguns segundos voltando a dançar e a deixou sobre a mesa, antes de voltar ao mais novo e tentar atrair sua atenção segurando sua mão, seu braço... Puxou-o e ele parou perto demais.

— Bill.. Está bêbado!

— O que? N-não! — exclamou cheio de sarcasmo e sorriu vitorioso — Eu jamais faria isso Tomi!

Gargalhou e o mais velho viu-se obrigado a segurar-lhe o braço com mais força.

— Vamos, você precisa de um banho frio.

— Não! Me deixa!

Desvencilhou-se do mais velho e encostou-se à janela. Jogou os cabelos e seguiu a música que já se repetia há mais de uma hora. Tom fraquejou por um momento. Precisava tirar ele dalí e fazê-lo voltar ao normal. Aquele não parecia Bill.. estava agindo de forma estranha, e aqueles movimentos... Nossa... Bill não era do tipo que fazia aquilo... Não mesmo.

Hesitou por alguns segundos antes de aproximar-se e tomá-lo pelo braço novamente.

— Vamos.. Agora você **vai** tomar um banho e tirar toda essa coisa de você. Enquanto não estiver como eu te deixei quando saí, eu te juro que do banho você não sai.

— Me deixa em paz!

Remexeu-se tentando se desvencilhar, mas Tom não permitiu. Agarrou os pulsos do mais novo com força o bastante para pará-lo.

— O que tá fazendo? Tom, me solta!

— Vamos! Você está bêbado.

— Não!

A cabeça de Bill girava, parecia que o mundo ao seu redor era efeito do deslocamento de um grande brinquedo de parque. Fechou os olhos e choramingou:

— Tomi... Por favor... Tá me machucando...

O mais velho relevou o aperto nos pulsos do outro. Ver Bill chorando, ou quase, não era algo que ele gostava muito. Puxou o mais novo contra seu peito e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— É sério... vamos...

Bill, muito relutante seguiu junto ao outro, adentrando o banheiro e deixando-se levar sem mais reclamações, até que sentiu um jato gelado atingir suas costas.

— Puta que pariu Tom!! — gritou e tentou sair correndo, sendo barrado pelo mais velho, segurado pelos braços do mesmo. Por mais que tentasse escapar, era inútil — Me deixa sair! Tá muito frio!!

Quem o visse pensaria que aquele pobre garoto estava em pânico por algo muito mais intenso que um simples banho.

— Vai passar... Agora fica quieto aí antes que me molhe!

— Tomi... Por favor... Tá muito frio...

Tremia. O mais velho sentiu seu coração doer pela imagem tão frágil do outro à sua frente e disse:

— Fica quieto aí que quando eu voltar eu esquento a água pra você... E nem pense em sair do chuveiro.

Bill apenas abaixou o olhar e concentrou-se em tentar não tremer, mordendo o lábio inferior. Aquela roupa em seu corpo o estava fazendo sentir ainda mais frio. Estava com uma crise de auto piedade, quase chorando por pena de si mesmo.

---

Tom procurou alguns doces. Precisava fazer a glicose de Bill voltar ao normal para que ele não continuasse bêbado por muito tempo. Precisava atenuar a burrada feita pelo mais novo.

Achou alguns muitos chocolates e levou a embalagem para o banheiro. Ao entrar, viu como Bill estava mais pálido que o normal. Já era o suficiente. Agora podia esquentar a água.

Deixou a caixa de doces sobre a bancada da pia e foi até a porta do box, alcançando a chave do grande chuveiro e colocando no quente. Ah, aquilo pareceu tão bom para Bill... só o jeito como seus olhos se fecharam, e o doce sussurro de apreciação já foram o bastante para fazer Tom sentir-se aliviado, um pouco menos culpado pela "punição" aplicada ao mais novo.

— Você precisa de glicose.. eu trouxe uns doces...

— Não quero...

— Bill.. precisa comer ao menos um! Caso não coma, vai ficar fraco e passar mal depois..

Tentou convencê-lo. Depois de muitos segundos de cara feia, o mais novo aceitou um doce. Levou até a boca com o maior desinteresse possível e depois de comê-lo aparentemente com muito custo, assentou-se no chão, debaixo do jato quente. Tom havia saído do local, estava sozinho. Abraçou as pernas e ficou ali, com a testa apoiada nos joelhos. Os longos cabelos esparramados pelas costas, desajeitados, molhados...

Eh, era o fundo do poço. Porque diabos Tom sempre tinha que interromper suas alegrias? Será que o detestava? Será que não queria mais ser seu melhor-irmão?

Chorou. A primeira lágrima foi solitária, seguida de muitas outras que trilharam a face molhada... Sabia que todo o seu choro, sua tristeza, era culpa de tom. Sim, não deixaria de culpá-lo de forma alguma. Queria gritar, mas nem isso podia fazer. Agora o som estava mais baixo e sua voz iria sobressair ao volume caso atendesse suas vontades desesperadas de gritar.

Estava triste, muito. Revoltado como nunca. E se Tom aparecesse em sua frente agora, diria para ele tudo o que lhe sufocava, todas as suas mágoas e tristezas, todas as suas dores e faltas, faltas dele, de seus abraços e de sua companhia quando mais precisava...

E bem nesse instante, como por armadilha do destino, Tom adentrou o local com uma toalha para o mais novo. Estava apenas com a camisa gigantesca e sua boxer cinza.

— Bill?

Indagou ao perceber o olhar choroso do mais novo. Não compreendia o porquê, novamente, mas aquilo fez seu peito doer.

Aproximou-se e alcançou os braços do outro, quem franziu o cenho e desvencilhou-se com um golpe que fez Tom se assustar e afastar-se.

Bill se levantou, a maquiagem marcando seu rosto amargurado, seu cenho franzido naquela expressão genuinamente rancorosa.

— Por que sempre tem que acabar com tudo o que eu gosto?

Disse em baixo tom. O mais velho pareceu atordoado por um instante. Bill só se comportava assim quando estava prestes a entrar em uma briga de rua ou algo do tipo.. Teve medo.

— Porque? Porque diabos tem sempre que tentar destruir minhas alegrias, uma à uma? Será que tem inveja até disso? Será que queria participar delas, mas a sua moral intacta te impede?

Aproximou-se da saída do box e suas mãos pararam uma à cada lado da abertura, como se quisessem quebrar o vidro fumê em pedaços.

— Ou será que o problema é comigo, hein Tom? Por nunca ser bom o suficiente para você?

O mais velho estava atônito com tudo aquilo.. Que ódio era aquele! Que coisa ruim Bill lhe passava com aquelas palavras! Que pesadelo era aquele?

Em meio à tantas indagações conturbadas, a raiva de Tom pelo mais novo fazer esse tipo de idéia de seu jeito de ser, fez com que ele partisse na direção do mesmo, agarrando-o pela camisa encharcada e estampando-o contra a parede, contra os azulejos frios, com força o suficiente para fazê-lo gemer.

— Por que diabos pensa essas coisas idiotas? Será que não percebe que eu só quero o seu bem, maldito? Será que eu vou ser obrigado a desenhar pra você entender de uma vez?

O mais novo gargalhou, mesmo que sem humor. Parecia estar possuído. Aquele não era o seu Bill, aquele que era tudo de mais importante para ele, aquele por quem daria a vida.

— Pare de rir, desgraçado!

— O que foi? Está frustrado por algum motivo? Será que não conseguiu vadias o bastante hoje? Ou será que está negando fogo?

Bill se calou quando sentiu um golpe no rosto. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar. Aquilo havia surtido efeito realmente. Notou que sua visão se nublava à medida que tentava acalmar-se. Droga... Estava chorando de novo.

Tom pareceu cair na real depois disso... Seus próprios olhos se nublaram. Abraçou Bill, contra a parede, quem agora chorava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do mais velho, os braços estendidos ao lado do corpo, tremia.

Tom tentou engolir algumas lágrimas.

— Me perdoa... Por favor..

Sussurrou, abraçando ainda mais forte seu gêmeo, seu irmãozinho.

— Por que. Sempre. Parece. Me. Odiar?

Bill perguntou entre soluços. Tom sentia seu coração quebrado consigo mesmo.. Havia se provado um completo imbecil. O que lhe dava o direito de fazer aquilo com Bill? Era absurdamente pavoroso..

— Por que eu te amo.. Muito...

— Como me ama se faz tudo isso comigo?

Bill gritou em um fôlego só, antes de voltar a chorar como criança. Suas mãos agarraram a camisa molhada do mais velho, tentando golpeá-lo, conseguindo distribuir apenas socos leves, que demonstravam sua instabilidade e alteração.

— Eu só quero te proteger... E-eu.. não quero você se embebedando, quando sei que isso vai te fazer mal!

Tom disse, chorando um pouco menos que o outro, beijando-lhe o pescoço numa carícia fraterna.

— Tomi...

Bill choramingou de maneira arrastada, fazendo o mais velho parar de chorar por um instante para prestar atenção no que quer que seu irmãozinho fosse dizer.

— Por que nunca está comigo quando eu quero?

Aquilo cortou seu coração.

— Bill... Por que não me disse antes que também se sente só? Por que nunca me falou que me queria por perto?

— E-eu.. não queria parecer fraco.

Tom sorriu minimamente.

— Isso não é fraqueza, bobinho...

Acariciou os cabelos do mais novo. Agora ambos aparentemente haviam parado de chorar.

Afastou-se um pouco apenas para acariciar a face lindamente marcada de Bill. Estava tão.. diferente neste momento...

— Sua roupa molhou..

Disse Bill, olhando para o estado do mais velho.

— Eu sei.. A sua também... Por que não tira? Deve estar incomodando...

— Está sim.

Bill disse, levando as mãos até a barra da camisa. Tom seguiu com os olhos. A voz baixa do mais novo e o cheiro delicioso que se desprendia de sua pele molhada o estavam embriagando.. aquele maldito perfume de baunilha de novo...

— Deixa que eu faço..

Tom tomou lentamente o tecido das mãos do mais novo e foi suspendendo-o aos poucos, revelando mais e mais da pele branca do irmão, suas mãos esbarrando acidentalmente vez ou outra...

Seu olhar foi de encontro ao do outro enquanto ouviu um ofego mal-disfarçado.

— O que foi?

— Está... Me.. tocando?

Concluiu a frase com um sussurro, como se não quisesse ser ouvido pelo mais velho.

— Talvez...

Outro sussurro..

— Por que?

— Você quer?

— N..não sei...

A voz arrastada, o rosto voltando-se para o lado e os olhos perdendo-se em um canto qualquer enquanto tentava disfarçar seu rubor.

Tom deixou que suas mãos subissem um pouco mais. Não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, mas era bom, muito bom... Só esperava que não acontecesse nada de ruim, nada de errado depois.

Esbarrou em um dos mamilos e sentiu o outro tentar afastar-se um pouco, talvez hesitante, talvez tentando evitar o toque.

— Bill..

Chamou o nome do mais novo e afastou sua mão do corpo frágil à sua frente.

— N-não..

Segurou a mão do outro e levou de volta a seu tórax, bem onde estava antes.

— Eu não sei onde isso vai dar, mas eu não quero que pare, não agora...

Disse, olhando nos olhos do mais velho.

Tom suspirou e, mesmo com o coração disparado, manteve uma expressão impassível. Deixou que sua mão acariciasse o corpo do mais novo por sob a camisa, deixou que seu corpo chegasse mais perto, e quando Bill ameaçou tirar a regata, o ajudou, notando que a cena se repetia, agora com as mãos do mais novo em seu tórax, tirando sua camisa, livrando-se daquele tecido caro e pesado.

Quando as mãos de Bill tiveram livre acesso ao tórax do mais velho, este se arrepiou e foi inevitável gemer, mesmo que baixo e rouco. Sabia que estava indo por um caminho errado demais, mas não podia fazer nada...

E quando segurou os pulsos do mais novo, seus olhos foram para onde seu cérebro mandou, exatamente para os lábios finos e rosados, que vez ou outra, ele mordiscava para conter um gemido.

Queria beijá-lo. Oh droga.. Estava tão ferrado!

E mesmo sabendo disso, não pôde resistir quando o mais novo sussurrou um "cai dentro" e lambeu os lábios.

Droga... agora seus lábios estavam colados aos dele, os corpos quentes, o torpor tomando conta de ambos de uma só vez, as mãos de Tom acariciando o corpo de Bill e vice-versa, as línguas se acariciando, no início calmas, agora vorazes como nunca imaginaram que seriam.. Lutando por dominação...

Quebraram o contato para pegar fôlego novamente e um tênue fio de saliva ainda os unia... Olhos nos olhos, ofegantes...

— Tomi... Isso é tão errado...

— Eu sei, mas... você quer que pare?

— N-não...

Não passavam de sussurros, mas era tudo o que precisavam no momento... E então voltaram a beijar-se. Era bom, quente, pecaminoso, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia a coisa mais certa e mais necessária do universo. Suas bocas tinham toda a sincronia do mundo, o que os fazia perceber que haviam sido feitas uma para a outra.

Separaram-se novamente. O local já estava tomado pela fumaça, então tudo parecia mais especial. O cheiro doce que agora desprendia de ambos os corpos os fazia permanecerem embriagados. Era delicioso.

E foi quando Bill pegou-se nu, assim como Tom, com a boca do mesmo em seu pescoço, soube que não estava sozinho, nunca estivera, e agora, nunca mais se sentiria assim. Sabia que o mais velho sempre o estaria protegendo, e não havia prova maior do que as coisas que ele sussurrava em seu ouvido enquanto os corpos se chocavam, enquanto era segurado por ele contra a parede, enquanto se uniam naquele pecado que já não parecia tão pecado assim, e sim a coisa mais certa e mais necessária de todas as suas vidas.

Quando tudo acabou, puderam enfim, depois de muito tempo, dormirem abraçados, na mesma cama, sem roupas, tendo a certeza de que o outro dia não seria um inferno, porque aquilo não era um erro para nenhum dos dois, muito menos algo de que eles se envergonhariam... E Bill, bom, pode-se dizer que além das mesmas certezas de Tom sobre seus sentimentos, teve também a de que acordaria com uma boa ressaca no dia seguinte...

Fim!


End file.
